1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for increasing the performance and usability of user interfaces of various devices by means of a haptic feedback, and more particularly, to a pointing apparatus capable of providing haptic feedback, which can increase the usability by giving a haptic feedback function to a user interface of a touch screen that has only an image and cannot provide the feeling of object, and a haptic interaction system and method using the same.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2006-S-032-02, Development of an Intelligent Service Technology based on the Personal Life Log].
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the position and function of a pointer in a touch screen can be controlled by directly contacting the touch screen from the outside of the touch screen. A stylus is used to conveniently perform a contact with the touch screen.
The stylus may be implemented in a pen-type pointing device. The stylus may control a pointer of the touch screen by directly contacting the touch screen, or by approaching the surface of the touch screen by means of an electrical induction parts included in the stylus.
In a related art, a stylus having a built-in position sensor at its end is used to sense a position change while rubbing the surface of the touch screen, and a suitable haptic reaction corresponding to the sensed movement is output through a drive unit installed in the stylus.
In another related art, a stylus includes a pressure sensor at its tip, an acceleration sensor at its inside, and a linear vibrator at its opposite end, to output a suitable haptic reaction corresponding to the movement of the stylus.
These related arts have a limitation in that position and pressure sensors must be attached to a stylus.
Research has been conducted to reproduce a haptic reaction by directly installing a haptic feedback device in a touch screen. However, this technology must intervene in a manufacturing process of a touch screen.